


Pool Games

by dreambees



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Gay, M/M, Pool, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreambees/pseuds/dreambees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles teaches Alex an important pool game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Games

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, don't judge me. I do not own TLSP, nor do I know Miles and Alex personally. Comments and Suggestions accepted!

Miles never really thought about consequences. Not once in his whole life has he considered a decision to be the wrong one. Acting on impulse is his best strategy, and it's worked out thus far. So when Alex asked Miles to: "Please play chicken with me, apparently it's an important pool game and I've never done it," Miles took him up on the chance. The chance to touch those creamy, white lace legs, feel Al's firm bum on his shoulders. They had been touring so often that a break and some pool action would be a nice difference. LA weather never disappoints, so when Miles looked out the window and saw clear blue skies with zero chance of rain, he was elated. He could never get used to the LA weather before, but now it almost feels like a second home. Miles' home is wherever Alex is anyway.   
  
Getting motivated to go into the large, 10 feet deep pool was quite a feat for both of them, but they managed. It had been the laziest day they've had on record, and the hottest day to hit Southern California. Al's shorts barely reached mid-thigh, and Miles was having trouble walking around the side of the pool so that he wouldn't fall in. It's just, that ass Al has is astounding, and it got Mi flustered. Al was happy as a bee, strutting to the side of the pool's stairs and walking in. The water was cooler than he had expected, and exclaimed a small gasp at the temperature. Miles nearly had a heart attack hearing the sound. Feet first seemed the correct approach, but Mi never did anything half-arsed. His feet left the edge and he soared into the air, creating a cannon ball into the water with his body. As he came up gasping for air, Al's laughter could be heard from miles away. It was music to Mi's ears.(

"Cmon now Al, get on my shoulders. It was your bloody idea anyway."

Al shuffled to Mi's side in the pool and quickly clutched onto his shoulders for support as Miles lifted him up. They weren't graceful beings, but surprised themselves once and a while. This was one of those times. Miles lowered himself down a bit so that Al could get his gorgeous knees on either side of Mi's head. Once he was aboard, Mi stood to his full height. The delight in Alex's voice was present and took Mi's breath away. Then again, he always had that effect on him.

"Wait Miles, aren't we suppose to have another pair to play with?" Al's slight confusion showed in the way he carded his fingers through Mi's short hair. He was growing it out again because Al loved to play with it all the time when it was longer.

"Don't worry, love. This is how most Americans play it, is more fun that way, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Xx


End file.
